


Codex: Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cody misses his Cyar and Obi-wan is the ultimate wingman
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous





	Codex: Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t like it, don’t read it!

Cody falls down in his chair. He is done with today. He sighs and drags a hand over his face. He doesn’t know how they did it, but Wooley and Fix apparently found a way to smuggle a tooga cat on the ship. The cat had escaped their room and found his way in the mess. Where it caused chaos among the men. Cody has to chase that beast and when had finally grabbed it, those two had shown up. At least he had found the culprits. He lets out a soft huff. They are cleaning the mess right now and he will have them train the shinies tomorrow. The cat will be brought to a center when they land on Coruscant. For now they can keep an eye on it. 

He leans forward in his seat and grabs his datapad. He still got some work to do, before he can even think about relaxing. He wants everything done before they land on Coruscant. He wants to be completely free so he can spend time with Rex. They rarely have this kind of free time and he counts on making the most of it. He rubs his chest plate right over his heart. Right there at the other side of his armor were the words Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum written in 501st blue. He can almost feel Rex’s touch right their. They had decided to write it on each other armor after a bad campaign, where they were on the other side of a planet. They hadn’t been able to contact each other for weeks. Neither knew if the other was still living. They wanted something that could tie them together even light years apart. 

Cody can’t wait to hold Rex in his arms again. They haven’t seen each other in person for 2 months now. Which is rare, as the generals usually work together on missions, but it did happen once in awhile they won't see each other. Even with the comfort of the words so close to his heart, had this been though on Cody. When he is back on Coruscant, he will have to make sure to inform Boil and Waxer to only comm him when it’s important. Nobody is going to stand in his way to see his Cyar. 

After a while he hears a knock on his door. “Come in.” He says loud enough to be heard on the other side. 

“Hello there, Cody.” Cody looks up with a raised eyebrow. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be in the  
medbay, sir?” His general gives him an amused look. 

“Oh yes, but they were going to release me later this afternoon anyway. So I thought I would see myself out a bit earlier.” Cody shakes his head, but can’t help to smile. His general really doesn’t like the medbay. 

“Very well sir. Could you at least take a seat, to appease to my sanity.” Obi-wan laughs and sit down across from Cody. 

“Do you need some help with the paperwork, Cody?” Cody gives him a look. Obi-wan just smiles wider at him. 

“Dear commander, I’m fine I can handle some paperwork. It will be done faster together, don’t you agree?” Cody grumples, but gives Obi-wan a datapad. 

They work together for a few hours, before Boil comes to inform them they are landing on Coruscant. “Well Cody, I will take these with me and I will finish them later.” He reaches for the last datapad’s on the desk.  
“Sir?” Cody asks. Obi-wan just smiles. 

“Don’t worry Cody, you should enjoy your free time and relax.” He says. 

“So should you sir, you are still healing.” Cody pointed out. 

“I will, Anakin and Ahsoka will make sure I do so. I can finish these first. You should go and see Rex when we land.” Obi-wan says looking him in the eye. He knows about Cody and Rex and he had protected them every which way he could. So had general Skywalker. The two of them had their backs and Cody couldn’t be more thankful for it. 

“Alright sir, just promise to take care of yourself.” Obi-wan laughs, but agrees with Cody. They clean up Cody’s desk, before making their way towards the bridge.  
———  
Cody walks in the 501st barracks. Fives and Echo had pointed him this way, when he had asked where Rex was. He is proud of the two boys. They make fine Arc’s, Rex did well with them. “Cody!” He has only a few seconds to register that somebody had called out his name, before he has an arm full of white and blue armor. The person in question had the white blond color he so much loves. 

“Hello Cyar’ika, did you miss me?” Rex glares up at him, but he can see the laughter in his eyes. He leans down a little to give his Cyar a kiss on his lips. Rex hums softly, before eagerly returning the kiss. 

“I did miss you yes.” Rex says after pulling away. “I’m happy you are back Kote.” Rex leans in to give him another kiss. 

“Missed you too.” Cody says against his lips. “I’m going to take you to Dex tomorrow.” He pulls Rex closer to him. Kissing his cheek softly. 

Rex laughs throwing back his head. “Is that an order, sir?” He looks Cody in the eyes. His eyes glinster with mirth and love. 

Cody nuzzles his neck. Giving it a soft kiss. “Mm no, but it is an date if you want?” Rex smiles softly at him and pecks his lips. 

“Of course,I would love to go on a date with you Kote.” He winks at Cody. He pecks Cody’s lips softly. They exchange soft kisses for a bit. Saying sweet nothing to each other in mando’a. Both happy to have the other back in their arms. After pulling away from Rex, Cody gently places his forehead against Rex’s. They stay like that for a bit just looking at each other with love. Hands over the others heart right above the text. 

“Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum”


End file.
